In conventional buildings such as houses, stores, and offices, an opening is formed on the wall, ceiling and floor surface to install a connector such as a plug socket at the opening and ensure a power supply port. Then, a plug of the electric wire of an electrical appliance (electrical load) is connected to the connector to supply an electrical power to electrical equipment. In addition, in order to simultaneously supply electrical power to more electrical appliances, due to the increased use of electrical products in recent years, connectors such as plug sockets are arranged to correspond to the increasing demand for a power source in such a manner that the connector is connected via a power strip or disposed not only on the wall surface of the building but also on the furniture.
Such a contact type power supply system needs to form the opening on building members to install the connector such as the plug socket. Thus, depending on the installation position, there are restrictions on the indoor layout, thereby degrading flexibility of indoor design. In addition, depending on the installation position of the connector, arrangement of the electrical appliances such as household appliances is also restricted.
In contrast, Patent Document 1 discloses a contactless power supply panel including a plurality of contactless power supply units installed at a plurality of positions in a housing to generate a high frequency magnetic field, a contactless power receiving unit that supplies the electrical load with the electrical power received in a contactless manner from the respective contactless power supply units by using electromagnetic induction resulting from the high frequency magnetic field generated by the contactless power supply units, and attachment means for attaching the contactless power receiving unit to the outer surface of the housing which opposes the respective contactless power supply units.
The contactless power supply panel, being installed in the building, can supply the electrical load with the electrical power without providing the contact type connector such as the plug socket. Accordingly, it is not necessary to provide the building members with the opening for installing the connector. Therefore, it is possible to prevent airtightness from being deteriorated due to the formed opening of the building members, and simplified construction work can be achieved.